The Portal
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: A modern day girl wants to go on an adventure to escape her boring life. After going on a field trip to the biggest science lab in Tokyo, she stumbles across the greatest invention known to technology. But what happens when she enters Feudal Japan?
1. Prologue

* * *

**A/N: **I know I said I would put this up after I put up chapter 4 of 'Just the Beginning' but still didn't finish chapter 4. So here is 'Time Portal' which I would be updating before 'Just the Beginning' 'cause it's easier to write. And I have writers block on the other fanfic -laughs nervously-. 

**Warning: This story would have been rated T for teen, but there will be a lemon later on**.

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't any of the Inuyasha characters. Even though I really wished I owned Sesshomaru. **

* * *

-Prologue- 

--Modern day Japan--

In the city of Tokyo, technology was moving along fast. At the biggest technology industry firm scientist were thinking of creating things that would only be in someone's widest dreams. Though this time people didn't have to go to sleep, just to go on an adventure of a lifetime.

--Five years later--

"Professor Akamino" a female scientist-clad in a white lab coat-held a clip board up to her chest.

The professor that the woman addressed turned, and then walked over to a large item shrouded in a large white sheet. His face remained serious as he walked around it. "what is the status?"

Her eyes widen as she heard the question "oh" she moved the clipboard far enough so she could see. She kept nodding as she flipped through the pages. Turning the final page she looked up and smiled. "everything is checked." The professor was dressed like the female except his coat was buttoned down revealing a black jeans and shirt. Akamino fixed his glasses and simultaneously scratched his beard with his other hand.

He joined her in a smile and picked up a schedule. "good" he replied "just in time for our first viewing with a middle school. They both stared at the sheet until Professor Akamino pulled off the sheet. It revealed a large metal object. It looked like a doughnut with a large hole in the middle.

X-X-X

Yes technology was advancing…each and every day.  
A device made to carry you anywhere your heart desired…

…A device known as…The Portal.

* * *

**A/N**: What's the point of writing disclaimers anyway? It just makes you realise that you don't the characters you wish you did. -cries- Yeah so a devise that could carry you anywhere you want huh? That's sounds so cool, now if they made it in real life. wouldn't that be sweet.  
Adios mi amigos.

* * *


	2. Into the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters just the ones I made up to play in my fanfiction. -sighs-**

**Warning: There will be a lemon in a later chapter. (You know you wanna read it)  
**

* * *

**Time Portal**  
Chapter 1:  
** Into the past.**

It was summer in Tokyo. The students in Kanihana junior high school sat up in their seats seemingly interested in what teacher was saying. All except one. Reina Takayano  
She sat at the second to last row at the back of class, near the window. Her head rested on the back of her hand flat on the desk. She was out like a light ever since Mr.Tazuna started his speech. With archery and track as extra curriculums she was exhausted. Her two best friends Karin Natsuya and Ryo Azuya sat near her.

Karin sat on her right as she glared at Ryo who was sitting behind Reina.She titled her head to the side as if to say 'do something would you?' Ryo sighed then started poking Rei in the back. She was in deep sleep...  
-dream-  
_Rei was dressed in a gorgeous, off the shoulder sparkling gown that flowed around her feet. Then there was a man also dressed in white with incredibly long hair even longer than her raven black hair that reached in the middle of her back. The man stretched his arms in a welcoming embrace. She ran to him and as she stood in front of him he poked her on the shoulder._  
poke poke poke  
-end dream-

Ryo grew annoyed and kept poking her in the back.  
poke-poke-poke-poke

"what the hell is your problem!" Everyone in the class stared in her direction when she shouted. She quickly turned to glare at her spiky brown haired friend. Karin just stared. When they all faced forward they jumped a little, suddenly seeing Mr.Tazuna in front of them.

"Would the three musketeers like to share a story with the class." As he finished he eyed Reina who smiled and looked out the window. After the teacher returned to the front of the class both Rei, and Kar glanced at Ryo. He slowly sank below his seat.

"As I was saying" Mr.Tazuna spoke "Everybody is to be here at 7:00 A.M. SHARP, or you will be excluded from our little field trip."

Bell rang and everyone filed out of the class gossiping and smiling.

XxX

The birds chirped and sang sweet songs together as the sat perched high in trees. Two dog ran around tackling eachother playfully until they ran into some nearby bushes. Up in the sky the clouds parted, making way for the sun's rays to shine down on the earth.

ahhh...Reina put her hand to her mouth as she yawned. The streets were busy with people going and coming from work. Yet it was all boring. "I wish I could leave this place."

Karin ran in front of her with a smile. " Well then-" Rei was so occupied with her own thoughts that she forgot about walking from school with her friend. Karin didn't finish her sentence as her gaze fell on something behind Reina. Reina heard footsteps approaching and turned. It was Ryo.

"Hey" he said to both girls.

"sup" Kar said flatly and Rei just stared

"I can't wait for tomorrow" Rei's eyebrow quirked as she watched Ryo speak "when we get--" he gave a sly smile

"oh" Rei just remembered "what is this field trip we're taking about?" Karin joined in and had the same sly smile on her face.

"you would of heard had you not been sleeping" she was about to say 'you'll just have to wait until tomorrow' but two girls came running down the street.

"I can't wait to see all those inventions" girl 1  
"yea. I know. I'm a bit of a technology geek myself" girl 2

Reina hmph'ed walking ahead of her friends now knowing what they were talking trying to hide.  
Both of them sighed and trailed behind her.

XxX

-Next day-

b-bop the bus went up and down as it went through potholes and hit bumps. Reina sat across from Kar near the window while Ryo sat in the seat behind Reina just like they did at school.

Ryo couldn't shut up about all the things he would see there. Everything was 'Kar you know what I want to see' and 'Kar wouldn't it be cool...' She never knew she could get sick of her own name. Reina was just happy that as soon as they sat on the bus she closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep because Ryo would not stop his obsessive talking. But that didn't mean she would stop trying. She took a peek at the passenger next to her.

Karin's anime vein grew bigger and bigger until she just couldn't take it anymore. After taking a deep breath she got up and quickly took the seat directly behind the one she just came from.  
-WHAM-  
owww!

XxX

When they got out of the bus Ryo was holding his hands up to his head. While Karin stood coolly by his side with her arms folded. Reina saw the bump and sweat drop.

When they got inside Reina wondered around the lab for awhile noticing all the scientific inventions. Some were on pedestals, some in cases, and others were just too big and were left on the floor.

Their guide explained what each invention did as they passed them. Reina slightly strode ahead until she heard her name. "Reina" Karin called out. To the three of them it wasn't really a field trip. It was a get-a-way. Well at least to her.

"what is it?" she said adjusting her school socks.  
"did you hear about the portal-"  
"yeah yeah yeah" Ryo said cutting her off "the one that can take you anywhere you want to go!"

They both got into an argument to see who could finish talking before the other interrupted. Reina cut them off squealing in delight. All she wanted to do was enter another world and begin an adventure. "yeah!" she began "I wish I could check it out"

"and now we will be checking out the 'portal'." The guide said gaining a happy scream from some students and a bored sigh from others. The group began walking to a door that lead to a whole other room. It was empty, except for a big white...sheet? in the middle. When they reached inside a man wearing glasses clad in a white lab coat walked in. The guide turned and addressed the man.

"Professor Akamino?"

"I will take over from here" they just nodded and left. He cleared his throat and began "now we shall be examining the portal."

Some screamed cheerfully as others sighed just wanting to get it over with. But before anyone could even see this invention, the man addressed as Prof. Akamino launched into a huge speech about how proud he was to have everyone see his creation.  
"Here in this very lab we have blah, blah, blah-"  
Reina couldn't stay focused for: one she was very anxious and, two she could never listen to long talks. She couldn't hear a word he was saying except...  
"blah, blah...Does anyone have any suggestions?"  
...that.

Karin bounced to the front "the feudal era!" she shouted.

The guide punched it in and then it started to glow-gaining an OHH-AHH! from everyone.

"but how will we know it worked" she was mildly confused

"someone will step inside" Akamino began "there will be a portal there too so when their done they will step back through" he ended.  
-patience and silence-  
"now who would-" at this point everyone had their hand waving in the air. They also OHH'ed like monkies.

The only one who wasn't ohhing was Reina because she was still going over everything she heard, so he picked her. "YEAH!" She ran to the portal, then turned around and waved everyone. Giving one last squeal of delight she stepped through.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it for chapter 1. It's long isn't it-well compared to everything I wrote so far. Hope you guys liked it. I'll be sure to update soon. After all I can't just leave you all hanging now can I. BYE! 


	3. Attack! The fearful trio

**Disclaimer: As obvious as it might be, I don't own the Inuyasha characters. But I love 'em to pieces. well...at least Sesshomaru!**

**Warning: There will be a lemon in an upcoming chapter. Fear the lemon! They burn your eyes!**

* * *

**Time Portal**  
chapter 2:  
**Attack!The fearful trio**

The trees grew tall and stretched to meet clear blue sky. The field was completely green with multi-colored flowers added beauty. Reina took in a deep breath. The air was cleaner than anything she ever breathed. The wind whipped the free strands of hair on the side of her face.

Reina was just about to enter the nearby forest when she heard a slight crackle. Her head spun around, as she turned to see the hole- she just came through- being minimized by the second. Before she could even think she threw herself to the hole, only to find herself flying towards the ground.

uhhh. She lifted her head from the ground, spitting out dirt. When she started getting up she made a series of grunting sounds. She plopped down and leaned back placing her palms flat on the the ground behind her to keep up straight. "well that sucked" her gaze was still fixated on where the hole once was.

She looked into the air "now whadd'm I gonna do?" -sigh-

XxX

Reina looked around for awhile. _There has to be people somewhere around here. _She gasped when realization hit her. Jumping to her feet she wasted no time taking off into the forest nearby. She ran aimlessly for hours until she gave out. Reina hunched over and placed her palms on her knees and tried to catch a breathe. She looked up "finally" she straightened and walked into the village.

When she entered the village all eyes instantly fell on her. Their eyes seemed to wonder along her clothes. Some of the younger guys didn't even make an attempt to hide their wondering eyes on her skirt. Her face was slightly red but her expression for the boys was scolding.-_what's with these people. haven't they ever been taught, staring is RUDE!-_

"She must be a friend of lady Kagome" and elder man said

Reina looked at her uniform. A short sleeved -plain, collar-shirt with a blue bow around the neck of the shirt. She wore a pleated blue skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh. Her socks were pulled up to her knees with an all black bucked shoes. She never fully listened to the school rules so she wore a glove that stopped around her wrist on her right arm, and a finger less black glove on her left hand._  
_

Reina noticed how everyone was dressed and figured she was the odd one out. She walked over to the man to hear more of what he was talking about. Her mouth opened to speak but she was interrupted when a female villager shouted.

"**Their back!" she pointed in the air**

"who's back?" Reina asked confused

She turned to see what the woman was pointing at. There were three female youkai flying around. They looked like snakes but they had wings and long hair. The one suspected as the leader looked different. She had red hair, unlike the others black one and something glowing every time she flicked her tongue. One thing stayed certain though, they were absolutely hideous.

XxX

The village was in chaos. Everyone scatted, running for their lives as the youkai followed.

"**demons! the demon have retur-**" a man said being ripped in half.

They ripped and tore people to shreds and drank their blood and ate their flesh.

"_d-demons_" Reina opened then closed her mouth to surpress a scream. She looked around frantically to find somewhere...anywhere to hide. Then a small hut came into view and she wasted no time to run towards it. When she found herself secured in the hut, she gathered her knees to her chest, resting her head atop them.

Her body was trembling from fear. "_please don't find me, please don't find me_" she repeated over and over to herself. As if they were reading her mind they all looked at her; deep hunger claiming their features.

She didn't have to read minds to know what they were thinking. Without any further thoughts she hurried to her feet and ran like never before. Tripping and stumbling, trying to maintain her balance.

XxX

She managed to get out of the village but when she looked behind, they were getting closer. She ran into the forest and was able to duck and dodge all the branches and tree roots that got in her way. They were too fast, so she avoided running in straight lines. As she turned a corner she was greeted by a snake ready to strike.

Reina left out a frustrated sigh. "oh no" biting her lower lip "this really sucks."

* * *

Wow well it's about time I finished writing this chapter. It took long too type and I hate typing. I try to get my brother to type my stories but it's just not happening. -sigh- Anyway chapter uh...2. yeah chapter 2 is now done and it's time for chapter 3. Who's your favorite inuyasha character cause he just might make a appearance.  
Sayonara- 


End file.
